Time Heals
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Ash begins his new journey in the Islands of Alola. SLASH! M!PREG!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear Nuggies. Here I am writing another Pokémon fanfiction. As per usual this will be SLASH! This fanfiction will be based on the games Pokémon Sun and Moon and not the anime as I have not seen it nor care to. I am more of a video game person than a tv watching person.

Pairing: Ash(sub)x Kalani Ahonui (OC)

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own any OCs and any made up pokémon and their evolution(s).

Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Ash Ketchum, gets an opportunity to start a new journey on the Islands of Alola.

* * *

" _How could you!?"_

" _We don't want you here anymore!"_

" _Go away!'_

" _Freak!"_

" _You're unnatural!"_

" _Go to hell!"_

The words they all said ran through his head over and over again. He sighed softly as he turned to look out the window of the airplane he was in to see soft clouds and various flying pokémon fly amongst the white particles. He turned his head the other way to look into the interior of the plane to see only two other people in the plane besides him and his best friend, Pikachu.

He took a deep breath and took out his PokéWatch (like an apple watch and a pokédex put together) to check the time and estimated that there were only a few more minutes of flight until they get to their destination. Alola.

His professor had told him a bit about the islands and how the whole trial system worked. He also was told about how some of the pokémon he knew of in the other regions were different in Alola and were known as their Alolan Forms. They could change by physical appearance and their typing could change. Just the thought of something so simple as a different region/climate could change the very being of a pokémon intrigued Ash very very much.

 _All passengers please lift your trays up and fasten your seat belts._

The sound of the stewardess over the intercom broke his chain of thought. He quickly gathered all of his scattered items and stuffed them in his bag before lifted the tray and buckling up. He glanced outside through the window and saw that they were descending through the clouds revealing the islands of Alola.

"Wow," he said softly as the plane landed on the asphalt. Just from the small glances from the plane he could see all the colors and the culture. It amazed him.

"Pikachu, come on buddy," the teen said carefully picking his pokémon up after shouldering his bag and unbuckling. The small electrical rat yawned and moved to his shoulder where he leaned against the dark colored hair still groggy. The teen let out a small chuckle as he walked down the aisle after the other two passengers to exit the plane.

"Ash Ketchum?" he heard a slightly familiar voice call out to him. He looked up to see familiar dark eyes, but unfamiliar light hair.

"Professor Samson Oak?" he asked as he headed over to the man. He wore a floral shirt and kaki shorts with flipflops on his feet.

"Yes, and may I say welcome to Alola," Oak said as he did the traditional gesture greeting before leading Ash over to get his bags. "Did you bring much with you?" he asked as they waited for the teen's bags.

"Just two bags. One is a personal bag while the other holds all of the equipment I need since your cousin decided he wanted me to become a researcher along with me being a trainer," Ash explained, "The equipment bag is a bit bigger than the other bag though."

"Ah I see. I don't believe that my cousin mentioned that to me, but if you need any help or if you need a place to set everything up my research center is available to you. Or if you ask I am sure Professor Kukui would let you set up in his center since he will be closer to your place than mine is," Samson said as Ash walked forward to grab both bags.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but Professor Oak had mentioned that I would be staying in his old place?" he questioned as the older male grabbed the heavier bag and led him outside to a jeep. The air was warm, but it was a comfortable warmth with a nice cool breeze to break the heat and clouds to break the sun's rays from beating down too harshly. He felt Pikachu stretch and let out a small cooing sound as his friend felt the warm rays against his yellow fur.

"Yes. It's on Melemele Island," Samson said as he put the bag in the back and gestured Ash to do the same thing, "The island we are currently on is Akala Island. We'll drive to where the ferry is at and take the ferry to Melemele."

"Okay. Geography is definitely something I'll have to study so I don't get lost, or at least get a guide. Are there any other trainers about to start their journey?" Ash asked as he closed the door to the car once he was seated in the seat.

"Yes, there are two others starting their journeys. They have already picked up their starters from what Kukui said and will begin their journey as soon as they are able to meet the island Kahuna's expectations," Samson said as he started the car and began to drive away from the small airport, "You'll have to go through the same thing."

"I see," Ash replied and bit his bottom lip, "I'd like to spend some time with my starter to get to know it and train it up before going to the Kahuna, if that's allowed?"

He looked over and saw that Samson had a smile on his face as the older man replied, "It's completely allowed. In fact, it's encouraged, and you'll have time to get settled in and study the geography and culture of our Islands. You do not mind that you don't get to pick your starter?"

Ash looked over at him and hummed for a moment before answering the question, "No, I don't mind. I love all pokémon and I know that I'll love the starter even though I didn't choose it." Samson continued to smile as he drove onto a dirt road. It was only a few moments later that the car stopped by the water's edge leaving them in a clearing with trees on one side and the road they were just driving down on the other side while the other half of the clearing was a cliff like edge leading to a drop off into the water. Ash got out and walked over to the edge and smiled as he took in the midday sun against the clear blue water. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds of the bird pokémon above him and the water crashing against the land below him.

"Ash," Samson called out a few moments later as he closed the trunk of the jeep after retrieving the teens' bags, "Are you ready to go? The ferry should be at the docks soon."

Ash nodded and walked over to the older man grabbing one of his bags as the other was already being held by Samson. "So where are these docks?" he asked as he looked around not seeing anything looking like docks.

"Through the trees here. It's about a ten-minute hike there and the car can't get through the trees," Samson said as he pointed to the furthest side of the small clearing they were in. Ash nodded and began walking through the trees with Samson following behind him. As they walked the teen asked the older man questions about anything and everything he needed to know about the pokémon, lands, legends, and everything else he may have needed to know. By the time they made it to the docks his head was swimming with the new knowledge and an even stronger determination to make this opportunity he had received an opportunity that counted.

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Pikachu (M)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear Nuggies. Here I am writing another Pokémon fanfiction. As per usual this will be SLASH! This fanfiction will be based on the games Pokémon Sun and Moon and not the anime as I have not seen it nor care to. I am more of a video game person than a tv watching person.

Pairing: Ash(sub)x Kalani Ahonui (OC)

Chapter Warnings: None

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own any OCs and any made up pokémon and their evolution(s) unless stated otherwise.

Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Ash Ketchum, gets an opportunity to start a new journey on the Islands of Alola.

A/N: If anyone is curious Ash is 16 in this while Kalani is 18.

IMPORTANT!

Hey Nuggies! Just wondering how what kind of pokémon would you guys like to see Ash have on his team? Can be legendary, mythical, pseudo, or regular pokémon. Let me know why you would like to see it in the party and if you want it shiny or not. It can also be from any region.

Poll:

Shiny Litten

Regular Litten

* * *

The journey across the water wasn't as long as Samson made it out to be, but Ash had always liked being in and on the water. He guessed it helped having helped save Lugia and the world and having Manaphy as a daughter had helped his love for the water grow. He leaned against the railing of the ferry as he thought about his tiny, but powerful pokémon daughter and briefly wondered how she was doing before being jarred out of his thoughts by the captain of the ferry calling out that they were landing.

He pulled away from the railing and walked over to where Samson was talking to a few people he knew. Ash didn't know them and he didn't really care too. To him if they wanted to get to know him they would have to approach him first… he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

"Ash!" Samson greeted as the teen walked over, "let's go get your bags and get ready to depart. Kukui messaged me and said he was meeting us on the docks." Ash nodded and went to gather his bags. As usual Samson grabbed the heavier one and he grabbed his personal bag. They let the others on board leave first before getting off the ferry themselves. Ash was the last to leave as Samson left first and was greeting a man Ash could only think of as weird since the man before him wore no shirt. His skin was darkly tanned, or natural, he couldn't tell. He wore a hat and sunglasses, but he could tell that the man's eyes were dark just like his hair that was tied to the base of his neck in a low bun. He had on a lab coat with grey and green Bermuda like sweat shorts and green shoes. Ash couldn't help but trail his eyes over the exposed abs before darting his eyes up to meet the dark colored eyes of the man.

"You must be Ash! Samson and Samuel both told me about you. I'm Professor Kukui. Nice to meet ya!" He said excitedly as he held out his hand for the teen to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you too," the teen said as he shook the out stretched hand. It was warm and calloused. He looked down when he heard a small bark and saw a small and cute brown dog like pokémon. "Who's this little guy?" Ash asked as he crouched down and let to pokémon sniff him before petting the pup behind his ears.

"My friend Rockruff," Kukui said as he watched in amazement. His Rockruff usually never lets anyone, but him, pet him. "How about we get to my car and get going? We'll head over to my place and lab before going to your place. I know someone is very excited to meet you."

Ash looked up at him confused before nodding and remembering that he was also getting a starter from the Professor. Pikachu hopped down off his shoulder, so he could walk with the other pokémon since the electric mouse hadn't seen a pokémon like him. As the two pokémon chatted and played they made their way away from the docks to the Professor's car. It was a 2018 Ford Expedition, well he heard what it was from Kukui telling Samson what it was. The car was a slate grey color and looked well loved. After they stuffed his bags in the back they got into the car with Samson in the front seat with Kukui and the two pokémon in the middle row with himself. He stared out of the window as the town passed by and melded into forestry. He watched the pokémon as they passed by and saw many pokémon he didn't recognize making him want to get out there and explore like he did back in Kanto when he was younger.

"So, Ash, tell me, did Samuel let you know what exactly a researcher does?" Kukui asked as they drove down a straight road.

Ash looked forward and saw that Kukui was looking at him through the rear view mirror before looking back to the road. "Professor Oak told me that I am doing something different than other researchers since I am also a trainer. He told me that he was going to send you my Pokémon and all the data I had already gathered so you can study pokémon from other regions as well. He told me that I am to study anything that catches my eye so it could be anything as small as their habitat, to their mating habits, to as big as the legends, but I can also deny to do anything if I want to."

Kukui hummed and nodded as he turned down a dirt path to the right that led them to a house of the beach. "Well we are here," Kukui said as he slowed the car down to a stop beside the house. Ash looked out the window and took in the place. It was elevated by columns to keep it above the sea level and looked like a regular wooden cabin. As the teen looked around he noticed a barely noticeable fence showing that Kukui did keep pokémon on the property and that it ended his property line.

"This way Ash," Samson called out from the steps leading to the house. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car and closed the door before walking up to the house. He heard a few pokémon cry out when Kukui stepped in followed by Samson and lastly himself. Ash looked around and the first thing he saw was all the clutter. Holding back a laugh he thought that it must be a requirement of all Professors/Researchers to have a messy workspace.

He watched Pikachu run around and play with the other pokémon that the Professor had in his home. "Ash," he heard Kukui call out. He turned around seeing the Professor holding a large egg. It was dark grey and black with red lines around the bottom and top leaving the middle of the egg clear of lines. "Instead of giving you the starter pokémon, as per the pokémons' request, she wanted us to give you her littermate egg. This egg hasn't hatched, as you can see, and I was getting concerned about it. So, as your first research and trainer task, you can care for the egg since it needs twenty-four-hour care if you want to."

Ash looked at the egg in shock before looking down and seeing the small Litten beside the Professors' feet. He nodded and held his hands out to take the egg, "I'll take the egg. I promise to take care of it," he said softly as he cradled the egg against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear Nuggies. Here I am writing another Pokémon fanfiction. As per usual this will be SLASH! This fanfiction will be based on the games Pokémon Sun and Moon and not the anime as I have not seen it nor care to. I am more of a video game person than a tv watching person.

Pairing: Ash(sub)x Kalani Ahonui (OC)

Chapter Warnings: None

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own any OCs and any made up pokémon and their evolution(s) unless stated otherwise.

Claimer: I own my OCs and any evolution that aren't cannon unless stated otherwise.

Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Ash Ketchum, gets an opportunity to start a new journey on the Islands of Alola.

Poll! Should the egg Ash got be a Shiny Litten or a Regular Litten?

SL:

RL:

* * *

Ash held onto the egg the Professor gave him as they went over document and registries to get him registered as a Researcher/Trainer. The registry gave him special passes and privileges to go places others weren't able to go. It also showed other Professor and Researchers that if they needed help with something in the wild they could come to him since he had pokemon to defend him.

He watched Pikachu play with Rockruff as he cradled the egg closer to him. He turned back to the Professors and watched them talk to each other softly before he got up to explore. He saw a loft as he glanced up and a staircase going down, but since this wasn't his place he didn't go to either of them, but instead left the house to go outside and stand at the beach.

He closed his eyes once he had made it to the edge of the sand before the water could brush up against his feet. He listened to the calming sound of the waves rushing up the sand and crashing on rocks. He heard many pokemon call out to each other and splashes as the water types played in the water. He opened his eyes to look out into the ocean and began to think of the legendary and mythical water types he had met before.

Lugia.

Kyogre.

Manaphy.

Suicune.

Palkia.

Keldeo.

Volcanion.

He remembered the others too. All of the legendaries and the mythicals he had met. He briefly wondered if he should write down all of his adventures in case something happens to him. He ran his had over the egg softly loosing himself in thought once again.

Ash sighed as he felt the cool water rush up against his legs breaking him out of his thoughts. He pulled away from the water and turned around to go back to the house when he saw his Pikachu sitting there staring at him. "Pika?" Ash asked as he approached his little buddy.

The small electric type let out a soft sound before scurrying up to Ash's shoulder. He could tell his trainer and friend was feeling sad about something as he rubbed his cheek against Ash's making the dark hair of his friend stand up from the static in his cheeks. He felt Ash rub behind his ear softly accepting the comfort. "Chaaaa," the electric type let out a soft coo.

Ash chuckled before speaking softly, "Do you think this was the best for us? The move here?" He bit his lip as Pikachu gave him a small shock making him look at the pokemon. He saw Pikachu puff up his cheeks before letting out a long poke-speech that he didn't understand, but knew what the other was saying. "Thanks buddy. You always know what to say to make me feel better," he said as he rubbed the electric charged fur of his best friend.

"Think my Mom would be okay?" He asked as he sat down on the steps of the house. He saw Pikachu nod once he was off his shoulder. "I'll call her later," he said before getting up, "let's go back in."

Pikachu raced back inside as he heard his trainer beginning to get up. Ash chuckled as he followed his hyper pokemon back inside only to see Samson and Kukui sitting in front of a screen. On the screen he recognized the person, "Kellyn!" he said making all three of them look over at him.

"Ash!" Kellyn said as his turquoise eyes lit up at the sight of him, "How are ya doing bud?"

"Okay," Ash said as he walked over to them, "What's going on?"

Samson shared a look with Kukui before turning to Kellyn, "I think it would be best for him to take care of the pokemon you want us to have. He would have the most experience with the type you're talking about," Samson said as he gestured to Ash.

"I agree he's actually helped the little guy before," Kellyn said as he looked at a confused Ash, "Remember the Riolu? The one you save form Hunter J?"

"Yeah," Ash replied as he looked at each of them before looking back at Kellyn, "Is he in trouble again?"

"More like the whole Lucario clan. There was an attack at the Kingdom and we need to send them to a different location. The Alpha and Alpha Mate of the clan decided it would probably be best for the clan to split until the time comes for them to come together again. We found homes for all the groups, but the little Riolu you saved didn't want to go with the others. The little guy remembered you and asked the Alpha Pair if he could become your pokemon with your and their permission," Kellyn explained as he reached for something beside him.

Sitting back up he showed the three of them the bi-pedal pokemon in question. " _Ash!"_ the pokemon barked through the screen. Ash stared at Riolu wide eyed before smiling at the pokemon. He was surprised that he was able to understand the pokemon through the screen when last time the Riolu had trouble even speaking one word to him through Aura.

"Riolu!" Ash called back to him waving before asking softly, "So you wanna be my pokemon?"

" _Yes! Please! I knew that one day I would ask the Alpha if I could join you, but I didn't know it would be this soon,"_ Riolu said softly as he looked down, " _My foster mother and father, whom I was given to when I was given to the kingdom, were killed by the bad men. I don't want to be given to another, Ash. I want you."_

Ash bit his lip softly as he listened to the small pokémon's story. This pokemon had gone through a lot since he was hatched. First losing his human caretaker and now the attack and loosing his foster parents. "Yeah little guy. You can stay with me for however long you want," Ash said softly as he sent Riolu a small smile.

He didn't notice Samson, Kukui, and Kellyn send each other looks. "So how is this going to work? Do I need to go over there to get Riolu or is he getting sent here?" Ash asked Kellyn with a confused look on his face.

"I can send him there. I'll just put him in a pokeball and send him over the PC System where Kukui can register him as your pokemon," Kellyn said as he waved a pokeball in front of the web cam.

"I'm ready when you are," Kukui said as he powered up the PC System. Riolu barked and excitedly pressed the button on the ball to be sucked in. After the three dings and the ball settling Kellyn set the ball in the system and soon enough the ball was here.

Ash was given the ball and he held it close. He set the egg down in a secure place before releasing Riolu. The bi-pedal pokemon looked around for a moment before seeing Ash. The pokemon barked and jumped into Ash's arms. " _Ash! I'm here!"_ Riolu called out happily as he wrapped his arms around the trainer's neck in a hug.

Ash couldn't help but feel Riolu's emotions through his Aura. He felt how excited and happy the pokemon was and he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the pokemon and buried his face in the soft fur as he tried not to cry.

He had never felt another being emotions quite like this and he was overwhelmed, but he was happy. So happy that someone was happy and excited to see him like Riolu. That never happened back at home with the exceptions of his own pokemon and his mother and Professor Oak. Not that he could feel their emotions. He wasn't that good with his Aura yet.

Ash stayed like that for a while before he pulled away. "Welcome home, Riolu," he said softly as Pikachu chattered softly to the new pokemon.

* * *

Ash's Pokemon-

Pikachu (Male)

Riolu (Male)

Egg (N/A)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear Nuggies. Here I am writing another Pokémon fanfiction. As per usual this will be SLASH! This fanfiction will be based on the games Pokémon Sun and Moon and not the anime as I have not seen it nor care to. I am more of a video game person than a tv watching person.

Pairing: Ash(sub)x Kalani Ahonui (OC)

Chapter Warnings: None

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own any OCs and any made up pokémon and their evolution(s) unless stated otherwise.

Claimer: I own my OCs and any evolution that aren't cannon unless stated otherwise.

Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Ash Ketchum, gets an opportunity to start a new journey on the Islands of Alola.

Poll! Should the egg Ash got be a Shiny Litten or a Regular Litten?

SL: 1

RL: 2

ALSO! If you guys have any suggestions on what pokemon Ash should get feel free to leave a review or a PM!

* * *

Ash groaned softly as he woke up to bright sunshine in his face and two over excited pokemon playing tag on his bedroom floor. After Riolu was sent over the three of them decided that Ash would get some rest at the home Professor Oak in Pallet had lent him for his stay, and so that Ash and Riolu could become more familiar around each other. So Ash, with Samson driving him, arrived at the rather large beach home not too long after saying goodbye to Kukui.

The house was three floors, a basement, a ground floor, and an upstairs. The basement had dark wood flooring and beige colored walls like the rest of the house. The flooring was slightly covered with a large square fluffy rug that Ash really wanted to take a nap on. The furniture in the basement catered to pokemon more than it did for humans with scratching posts and beds as well as toys. When Pikachu and Riolu first found the basement they were like children on a sugar high.

The ground floor of the house was an open space like a studio apartment, but with more windows like the bay windows and floor to ceiling ones he had only seen in magazines. It had a dining room, kitchen, living room, a small game room, and a bathroom. The decor was mostly in warm tones mixed with silver and grey, and there was an equally large fluffy rug up here like there was in the basement.

Lastly, the upstairs had three bedrooms with en suites, a study, and another room for baby pokemon if the bottles and baby toys along the shelves were any clue. Ash, now having woke up, took a longer look around the room he was currently occupying. It was the largest room, the master room. He was sure he would be able to fit the entire ground floor of his childhood home in just this one room. The floors and walls matched the rest of the house, but the decor was more monotone with black, white, and greys with accents of greens and blues.

"Guys really? It's too early for this," Ash groaned as he sat up in the bed leaning back against the head board. He braced himself once he saw Pikachu launch himself up on the bed and subsequently onto himself making air leave his lungs. "Pikachu," he wheezed out softly before gulping down much needed air. Riolu snickered softly as he much more calmly got on the bed.

" _We're hungry Ash! Can you make us some food?"_ Riolu asked as he gave Ash wide pleading and hungry eyes just as his tiny belly grumbled making Ash laugh. Pikachu chattered on his lap as if he was agreeing with Riolu while clutching his belly.

"Alright, alright," he said as he moved to get off the bed making Pikachu scurry off him. "What do you guys want?" he asked as he slipped on slippers and a light sweater to take off the chill he got after leaving the bed. He heard Riolu and Pikachu chatter behind him before Riolu exclaimed they wanted eggs and bacon and not pokemon food. Ash humored them since he knew that it was his Pikachu that convinced Riolu since the little yellow mouse wanted ketchup.

After a quick breakfast Ash hopped in the shower and got dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt, and his shoes before gathering his pokemon and egg so they could leave to go to Professor Kukui's place. The older man had called later last night to ask, since he had forgotten earlier that day to ask, if he could come in today so he could join another Trainer on their journey. Ash had thought about it for a moment before agreeing as the person would know the island better than he did so he wouldn't get lost, and he would be able to research the pokemon the other trainer would catch.

Ash also had the opportunity, thanks to Professor Kukui, to have his pokemon transferred from Kanto to the islands. Professor Oak thought it would have been better to have them over here so his so called friends couldn't do anything to hurt them when he wasn't looking. Oh, he knew his pokemon could defend themselves, but he was kind of glad Professor Oak had suggested it himself.

 _Beep. Beep._

Ash jumped slightly as he heard his PokeWatch beep. He looked down to his wrist to see what the notification was. His friend, Paul, messaged him wishing him good luck on the islands. He bit his lip and sent a reply before shouldering his bag of travel things and research equipment. Even after everything that happened before he got here he was thankful that Gary and Paul were still friends with him.

He took a deep breath before gathering his pokemon and heading out after locking his front door. He took in the bright morning sun with sparse cloud covering and almost wished he had put some sun protection on so he wouldn't burn. He just had to thank that the tan he had started accumulating the last few years traveling would help prevent a sudden and very harsh burn. He shuddered as he remembered the first time he had a very bad burn when he was a child and it was something he hoped would never happen again.

He watched as Pikachu dashed into a bush full of berries before the yellow mouse came back out with two of them. He recognized the blue round berries as Oran berries so it was okay for the two of them to eat. "Don't fill up on berries guys. I'm not gonna drag you both to Kukui's place," Ash said as he watched them gobble the berries down.

" _Yes Ash!"_ Riolu said just as Pikachu let out a soft 'cha.' They continued walking down the road he remembered from yesterday before turning down to a off road trail that would lead to Kukui's place. He let Pikachu and Riolu run a head of him as he adjusted the egg in his arms and stepped over a root.

"Hey Ash! Over here!" he heard a voice he recognized as Kukui's voice came through a bush on his right. He quickly moved passed the bush and saw Kukui standing on the beach yards away from his house with another male beside him. He was tall and tanned like Kukui, but instead of dark hair like most natives on the island he had bright white hair that was shaved on the back and sides while it was long enough on the top to put it in a small bun.

As he got closer he saw that the teen beside Kukui had aquamarine colored eyes that looked as though there was some emerald green swirls mixed in. If Ash had to be honest the larger stronger male in front of him was so fucking hot that it made him feel a little heated inside. "Ash this is Kalani Ahonui (Ah-ho-new-e). He's a late starter trainer that'll be joining you," Kukui said once Ash made it to them, "Kalani this is Ash the Researcher/Trainer I told you about that just moved to Alola."

"Alola," Kalani greeted with a smile as he waved to the shorter male.

"Alola," Ash greeted back as he bit his lip softly with a small smile.

"So Kalani just needs to pick a starter and get his 'Dex before you guys can leave," Kukui said as he gestured to his place, "Also Ash all of your pokemon made it here at last. Oak had to send them in small batches since you have so many. Are you aware of how many you have? Have you counted your Tauros?!"

"Uh yeah. I mean I did catch them," Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "About the Tauros. I was actually wanting to talk to you about that. I want to put a few of them up to trade for people that will take care of them."

"How many are we talking?" Kukui asked as he ushered them to the house.

"Well I have really no need for more than three maybe so 27 of them," Ash said a little hesitantly as he entered the home almost sighing in relief as the cool air brushed over warm skin. Pikachu and Riolu went over to a water dish Kukui leaves out for pokemon to drink from.

"Hmm," Kukui said as he sat down at his computer after sending Kalani a small sheepish smile. This moment was supposed to be for the taller teen, but he wouldn't give up an opportunity to not have a large heard of pokemon that liked to stampede. "I could set a global trading offer. It would show up in anyone database such as other researcher, scientists, rangers, trainers, breeders, and any others," he offered as he began to type. He usually never offered this, but with as many Tauros that Ash wanted to trade it would have taken too long to do it one by one. "I can send a message to you when a pokemon is offered for it so you can accept or decline," he added to his earlier sentence.

Ash pondered for a moment before nodding, "Okay. Let's do it like that," he said accepting the offer before turning to Kalani to apologize, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to steal your time."

He shivered slightly as he heard Kalani chuckle, "It's okay. I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer," he said as Kukui finished posting it to the trading system. The professor stood up and gestured for Kalani to join him at a table in the middle of the room.

"Now onto business. Kalani, in these pokeballs are the three main starters of Alola. We have the grass type pokemon Rowlet. The water type pokemon Popplio. And the fire type pokemon Litten. Which one will you choose?" He asked as he gestured to each pokeball that held the specific type.

Kalani ran a hand through soft white hair before declaring, "I want the fire type Litten." He reached forward and grabbed the ball holding the pokemon before releasing it. In a beam of red light a small kitten like pokemon formed in front of them. The pokemon shook out its black and red fur before looking up with yellow eyes at Kalani meowing softly.

Ash smiled as he watched the larger teen bond with his first pokemon. He felt his own pokemon Pikachu jump up on his shoulder nuzzling him softly as Riolu wrapped his paws around his leg. He reached down and ran a hand through soft fur as he smiled wider. He waited and watched as Kalani got his 'dex before the taller teen walked over to him. "Ready?" Ash asked as he looked at him.

Kalani nodded as he looked down at Litten, "Ready," he said excitedly. Litten mewed softly as it walked beside Kalani out of the house. They bade Kukui goodbye before setting off down the road to get to the main part of town where they could follow trails to lead to the next town.

They walked a little bit away before Kalani got the nerve to ask him a few questions, "So, Ash, what brings you to Alola?"

Ash held in a sigh that wanted to escape him, but he answered the question anyway, "I needed to get away from a few people back home and when Professor Samuel Oak offered a position as a researcher/trainer here I took it. What made you wait so long to become a trainer?"

"My grandfather's health mostly. I'm his last living relative besides Uncle Kukui and I offered to wait to become a trainer until Uncle Kukui could get another assistant to help out around the place. So, I guess I ought to thank you," he said with a cheeky smile as the ground crunched under their shoes.

"Um, you're welcome?" he replied a little confused until he realized that he was the help Kukui needed so Kalani could go on his journey, "Uncle?"

The white haired teen laughed and nodded, "Uncle Kukui is my mom's brother and practically my dad. He and my grandfather were the ones that raised me after my Mom passed a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry for your loss," Ash said softly he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to his Mom, "So, let's get off sad subject! Are there specific pokemon you are hoping to catch?"

"Not really. I mean I would really like a Vulpix and Abra," he said as he shrugged, "but I'll take any who want to come with me."

"That sounds like a plan," Ash said as he sent him a small smile, "So let's work towards that then we'll decide what to do next. Are you doing the island challenges?"

"I thought about it. Are you?" Kalani asked as he spotted Litten raising his hackles at something in the bushes. "Litten!" he yelled and hurried over to his pokemon, "What's up little guy?"

Ash followed him and peeked over Kalani's shoulder and frowned as he saw a hurt pokemon. It was a tiny bird like pokemon with red, white, and black feathers and large eyes. "A Pikipek," he heard Kalani say as the larger man reached out and gently grabbed the pokemon cupping it in his hands.

"Here," Ash said as he grabbed a revive and a potion from his bag. He broke the gold diamond capsule over the open beak before beginning to spray the most obvious wounds. "It'll still need to go to the Center since I don't know if it'll have any internal wounds," he said softly as the pokemon came around.

"Craw! Craw!" it cried out and tried to flap its wings, but it was obvious one was broken from the way it wasn't moving. Kalani quickly tried to calm it down before deciding that capturing it was the best option so it wouldn't hurt itself as it flailed around.

"Let's hurry to the next town," Kalani said as he put the ball in his holder on his hip.

"Right," Ash said as he followed Kalani through trees and trails until they made it to the other side of the thicket and into the town.


End file.
